The demand for a high resolution and high quality image such as a high definition (HD) image and an ultra high definition (UHD) image has recently increased in various applications. As resolution and quality of image data have increased, a data amount relatively increases as compared to existing image data. Therefore, when the image data is transmitted using a medium such as an existing wired and wireless broadband circuit or is stored using an existing storage medium, a transmission cost and a storage cost increase. In order to solve these problems generated due to the increase in the resolution and quality of the image data, high efficiency image compression technologies may be utilized. As an image compression technology, there are various technologies such as an inter prediction technology in which pixels values included in a current picture are predicted from pictures before or after the current picture, an intra prediction technology in which pixel values included in a current picture is predicted using pixel information in the current picture, and an entropy encoding technology in which a short code is allocated to a value having high appearance frequency and a long code is allocated to a value having low appearance frequency. The image data may be transmitted and stored in a state in which it is effectively compressed using these image compression technologies.